Inspecting a vertical structure (e.g., a cell phone tower, a nuclear radiator, and so on) for damage, or other reasons, can include significant time investments by personnel trained to perform the inspection. Additionally, companies involved in inspection generally need to devote substantial time training personnel, and then ensuring the personnel are following proper safety and governmental procedures.